Lianna Young
"How would you describe her?" "Ruthless, cunning, efficient: the perfect adversary." "Just like me, then." Captain Edward J. Shield describes the mirror universe counterpart of Lianna Young to the real person. Lianna Illch Young was the Captain of the U.S.S. Admonitor beginning at 2340. According to her records from Starfleet Academy, she is also one of few women (the others being Rachel Garrett and Nyota Uhura) to have graduated top of every one of her classes. Birth and Childhood Lianna Young was born to Stefan and Dace Young in 2320, both of whom were of German ancestry. Stefan was a member of the Federation Council, but he shared none of the Federation dogma. He was rather well off than most people, being an influential member of the Federation also made him very wealthy. However, he was criminally insane, abusive, a pedophile, and had committed incest with Lianna five times before she had turned 13. The Federation Starfleet Academy ) (notice, the change in eye-color)]] She ran away from home at the age of 13, upon meeting Demora Sulu. The Captain of the Enterprise-B had compassion on the poor, scarred Lianna, and offered to take her under her wing for the time being. At the age of seventeen, Lianna entered Starfleet Academy. She was recognized widely as a candidate for captaincy, but there were never any openings. During her three years in Starfleet Academy, Young was subject to various chauvenists and sexually-oriented assaults by some of the other male students (some of them members of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race). During one of these encounters, her eyes, which had been blue from birth, were damaged irreparably. She was taken to a nearby hospital by none other than the janitor, who found her nine hours after the attack (she had been abandoned by her attackers when they saw blood). A miraculous optic surgery was performed on her by retired Starfleet Admiral Leonard McCoy, who was also with the janitor who found her. At her own request, she asked that her eye-color be changed from blue to brown after the surgery, since she wanted nothing to do with her past. The Admonitor When Demora Sulu was filled in by her ailing father about Project: Hikaru, she believed that Lianna would be the perfect candidate for captaincy. After "pulling some strings" with the admiralty, Lianna was made Captain of the Admonitor, which was launched eight years after her mother-ship, the Enterprise-C. Character Traits Extreme Feminism Lianna Young is extremely feminist: she has no sympathy for males, no respect for them (often calling them "maggots"), and makes sure that they are given the worst of every situation. Unlike most captains, she is not afraid to "throw her weight around" (ironic, since she is in perfect physical condition) when it comes to giving out orders. In fact, she is often known to force male officers to do undesirable tasks on pain of death or torture at her hands. However, there are some instances where she is not so. In regards to Shield, whom she views as an equal since he also suffered under an abusive father (though without the affects it had on her), she is playfully aggressive, and at some moments has been known to be civil in her dealings with him. Xenophobia On various occasions, Young was known to have very persistent and virulent signs of disdain for other races. Most strongly in this case for the Klingons. In most cases, however, she is usually bigoted against the males of any species. Homosexuality Young has had several same-gender "interactions" in her time, and considers herself a homosexual. Though she has never given a counselor permission to examine her, some of her crew (and others who know her), believe that she is not genuinely homosexual, but uses it as a kind of coping mechanism against the trauma of her past. No one has ever dared to say this if they even half-believed that she was listening, for they know that it could mean death for them. Bisexual? Though Young has an extreme hatred for men, she is known to be rather close to Shield. Whether this is simply friendship, or some deeper connection, remains to be seen. Relations with the Crew Young rarely socializes with people. Those few who do know her and who have gained her trust are few and far between, and are extremely fortunate. USS Admonitor Nox The sole Romulan aboard the Admonitor, being male, is treated by Young the way she treats every other male. Though she has no major xenophobic feelings towards Romulans, she hates him because he is male. USS Enterprise-C Edward Shield Shield is the only male respected by Young. This is due to the fact that he saved her from reliving her worst child-hood memories on Typhon III. It was because of this that, while under the control of the alien rage virus, monster-Shield did not kill her. Loghri Young hates Loghri, because he is male. K'hallA Though she is female, K'hallA has no special place with Captain Young. In fact, because of the fact that K'hallA is a Klingon, Young wants nothing to do with her. Trivia * Despite her overwhelming hatred for Klingons, Young does possess a piece of Klingon art in her cabin. * Young is Caucasian, with German and American ancestry. * The pheromones released by Orion females, which is seductive to males and repulsive to females of the human species, works differently with Young. It has the same affect on her that it would have on any heterosexual human male. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Admonitor Personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet officers Category:Captains